


Dance Anthem of the '80s

by NicoleAnell



Category: Master of None (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: AMaster of Nonefestivid for tuquoisetumult. Song: "Dance Anthem of the '80s", Regina Spektor.
Relationships: Dev Shah/Francesca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Dance Anthem of the '80s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisetumult](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/gifts).

PASSWORD: festivid

**Or watch on Vimeo: **https://vimeo.com/385635550


End file.
